


Bad Day

by cooltoph182



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooltoph182/pseuds/cooltoph182
Summary: After something unknown happens, Bokuto falls into a depressive episode. Everybody thinks that it’s just Bokuto being Bokuto... Until he doesn’t come back for a week. In a fit of worry, Akaashi goes to his house to visit him. What will happen in Bokuto’s house? And what even happened to Bokuto?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 22





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is good! comment!!

It was a rainy day. Practice ended a couple of hours ago at Fukurodani High School and the rain matched the atmosphere of the gym that day. Practice was dull without the team's ace there. It had been dull for a week now with no warning from Bokuto. No one knew where he was, not even Akaashi Keiji, his best friend.  
Akaashi hadn't seen Bokuto all day, not even in the hallways. When he texted him, there was no response and when he tried calling him, nothing. It alarmed Akaashi due to the fact that Bokuto was almost never busy with anything super important besides maybe volleyball or studying. Not only that, but Bokuto never, never ever, missed a call from Akaashi. He even answered the phone when he was on the toilet or in the shower.  
But it seemed things had changed since last week. Ever since that day Bokuto asked Akaashi to set for him, they were practically inseparable. Well, Bokuto wouldn't leave Akaashi alone... he was like an annoying fly with a piece of fruit. He never left Akaashi’s side without warning first. But, now, it was different. He was just gone for some odd reason.

After not hearing from him for about four hours after practice was over, Akaashi decided to head over to his place. They didn't live in close proximity to each other but he was beyond worried. What if Bokuto was hurt? With being a slight perfectionist came great anxiety. Akaashi couldn’t help but overthink. He thought, thought, and thought until he couldn’t take it anymore and went flying out the front door, slamming it behind him.  
The rainy walk would be worth it. To make sure his upperclassman was okay and safe was more important than some wet hair and damp skin.

As Akaashi flew out of his house, he opened his umbrella and began to make his way down the sidewalk. It was dusk, so Akaashi assumed that by the time he got to Bokuto's house it would be dark outside. He cringed at the thought of the walk home all alone.   
Fortunately for Akaashi, that thought wasn't as scary as trying to sleep without knowing if Koutarou was alright or not. The junior couldn't escape that nagging feeling that Bokuto was hurt and couldn't get to the phone. It bothered him immensely.

The rain pitter-pattering all around him would've been relaxing if it weren't for the sun going down and the wind blowing right in his face. Akaashi squinted his blue eyes, gripping onto the umbrella he was holding with two hands as the wind began to pick up. He licked his lips and ducked his head down, continuing to walk through the vicious wind and rain.  
As ten minutes passed, Akaashi realized that what he was wearing was definitely not for rain weather. He was wearing a black turtleneck, khaki pants, and his school shoes. Not only were the shoes uncomfortable, but he felt like he was suffocating in the turtleneck and the long pants. Why did he ever think this was a decent idea?

He walked for about five more minutes before the rain started to die down. He kept the umbrella high above his head, walking more quickly than before. He just wanted to be there already. As if his legs weren't sore enough from practice— now he had to walk twenty minutes to get to Bokuto, who was probably just sleeping.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard his cellphone ringing. Akaashi slowed down, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Maybe it was Bokuto calling for his honors’ homework. His eyes lit up and he immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

Unfortunately, the voice on the other side of the line wasn't Bokuto. It was Testourou Kuroo, he and Bokuto's shared friend from Nekoma High. He was a pretty nerdy and introverted guy but seemed to get along fine with everyone except for Karasuno's captain, Daichi. Akaashi couldn’t really think of anything about the guy that annoyed him aside from maybe making Bokuto crazier than usual. Kuroo always knew how to get him riled up for some reason.

"Yo, why isn't Bo picking up his phone?" Kuroo asked. 

Akaashi could hear the sound of a video game console clicking in the background followed by Kuroo munching a snack loudly in the mic. He grimaced, pulling the phone slightly away from his ear. Disgusting. He thought, furrowing his eyebrows together.  
"I don't know. He wasn't at school today, nor was he present for practice." Akaashi continued to walk, his voice monotone like it usually was. “He hasn’t been at school all week. I’m going over to his house right now,” He said into the phone.

Kuroo's crunching got even louder as he began to speak again: "Whaaat..." He droned, "That's weird. On Sunday he said he'd come over to play some video games with Kenma and I. Dude never showed." It went quiet for a moment before Kenma's yelling could be heard in the background. Kuroo cackled at this and continued to chomp on his snack. 

"Could you stop chewing in the mic? It's disgusting.” He pursed his lips, hearing more screeching from the other line. “And what's wrong with whoever's in the back?" Akaashi leaned more into the phone, listening for what was going on.

"Oh! I'm sorry- didn’t mean to annoy you, bro," Kuroo apologized and Akaashi listened as Kuroo put down whatever he was eating. "...and that's Kenma yelling at me for being on the phone instead of playing his game with him." The male laughed heartily and Akaashi could hear Kenma yelling even more. "I'm used to it.” He paused. “I’m surprised he even wants me to play with him. I’m always takin’ his damn game from him anyways.”

Akaashi held a hand over his mouth as a grin formed on his face. “Kenma?” He chuckled lightly. He didn't even know that Kenma could say more than two coherent sentences at a time- let alone full on screaming about a phone call. It was almost weirder than Bokuto disappearing off the face of the earth.  
As he started approaching Bokuto’s house, Akaashi put himself on speaker phone. “I'm going to have to let you go now, Kuroo-san.” When Kuroo hummed in response, he continued, “It was nice speaking with you. Have a good night and tell Kenma I said hello.” Akaashi hung up the phone before Kuroo could say anything else, finally approaching Bokuto's front door.

He knocked gently on the wooden door, waiting for a response. After a moment, the door was opened by a young woman. She had bright yellow eyes and pitch black hair that went to her collarbones. She was about four inches taller than Akaashi and her build was much slimmer than his was. Was this Bokuto's secret lover?!  
Of course, Akaashi's first thought was that Bokuto skipped school to hang out with his girlfriend. His eyes grew wide as his heart sank. This was incredibly embarrassing.   
He managed to cough out, “Oh, my mistake. I think I have the wrong house," He said hastily, trying to get away as quickly as he could.

"No, no! Wait!" The woman shouted. Her voice was almost as loud as Bokuto's usually was. "You totally came for Koutarou, didn't you?" She asked, grabbing onto his shoulder's excitedly. She shook him around. "I knew my little bro had friends- just not ones this good-looking! Come in, come in!"

Akaashi was yanked inside. He closed the umbrella he was holding and placed it up against the wall before slipping his school shoes off. He looked around the house even though he had been there many times before and made his way inside.

"May I go to Bokuto-san's room?" He asked the woman, tilting his head slightly to the side. "I'm just here to check in on him." He placed his arms behind his back, standing there politely until she gave him permission to go see Bokuto.

"Go 'head! He hasn't come out all day. Mom's worried about him. But obviously she's not that worried 'cause she's already sleeping," The woman laughed again, walking away from Akaashi. "Good luck!" She clearly trusted him not to rob them considering she was leaving Akaashi alone in the house. That was a good sign.

Akaashi hesitantly walked over towards the hallway where he knew Bokuto's room was. As he walked down the hallway, he looked at the dimly lit pictures on the wall. There were a couple of Bokuto and his two sisters when they were younger. He noticed the black-haired one, nodding. How did he not realize that she was his sister right when she opened the door? He had seen pictures of her probably ten times before this.  
He stopped and admired a photo of Bokuto when he was probably around six years old. He had his arms wrapped around his mom and the biggest smile on his face.   
Akaashi couldn't help but grin at the thought of what Bokuto was saying before that picture was taken. Probably something along the lines of 'get one of mama and I!' since he still called his mom, 'mama' instead of something more grown-up. It was adorable but embarrassing, so Akaashi promised to never tell anyone.

After looking at a couple more pictures, Keiji finally reached Bokuto's room. He knocked on it three times gently. He could hear the bed from inside squeaking as Bokuto shifted. After a moment, when he still didn't open the door, Akaashi knocked again.  
"Bokuto-san, are you in there?"  
He heard footsteps run up and unlock the door, then, he heard footsteps run away from it. Akaashi pressed his ear to the wood, listening for any more noise. He heard Bokuto getting into his bed again and sheets shifting all about. He sighed gently and turned the door handle slowly.

"I know you're in here." Akaashi walked inside, closing the door behind him. He squinted his eyes, trying to see even though it was almost pitch black in Bokuto's room. "I forgot where your bed is...” He mumbled, “If I trip over dirty laundry, I will see myself out."

He then heard a little 'click' and the room lit up. Akaashi turned and Bokuto was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest as he held a flashlight up to the ceiling to light up the whole bedroom. Akaashi breathed out, feeling relieved that Bokuto was alive and well. He couldn’t help but smile a bit.  
That is until he saw how disheveled Bokuto actually looked. He had tears running down his face, his eyes were puffy and red, and his hair wasn't up like it usually was- it was just flat and messy.

Akaashi was lucky that his clothes didn't get soaked when he went walking out in the rain. That meant he could sit down wherever without getting the seat damp. So, he sat down at the edge of Bokuto's bed, placing his hands in his lap. He closed his eyes and ducked his head down slightly.  
"If you need to you can tell me what's wrong. I'm listening and I won't tell anyone what you say to me." He continued when Bokuto stayed silent, “I will never judge you.”

It was silent for a good moment or two. Akaashi knew that Bokuto was usually very vocal about his feelings, so he knew that he would talk about how he felt eventually. He would open up soon, wouldn't he?   
He opened his eyes when he felt a shift in the bed. Before he knew it, arms wrapped around his body.  
"Bokuto-san," He said gently, placing a hand on Bokuto's back. It was warm just like he always was. "Really tell me, what happened?"

Bokuto pulled away from the embrace and instantly became a blubbering mess. He had snot coming out of both of his nostrils and he was even drooling a bit as he cried. Akaashi had seen him like this only once or twice before. It wasn't normal for him to sob like a baby when he was upset. Bokuto would usually just go silent when he was sad.  
"Akaashi, I'm a loser! I'm a failure of a student and I don't deserve to be on the team anymore!" He sobbed, throwing himself back onto the bed as he buried his face into his hands. "I don't deserve you, I don't deserve credits I get from school, I don't deserve the food that my mom makes me for dinner— I don't, I don't! I'm a loser!"

Akaashi stared at Bokuto with a look of concern. He blinked a couple of times before he grinned. This was ridiculous. . .Of course it was. But, Akaashi couldn't belittle Bokuto's emotions just because it was something stupid. All the feelings he felt were valid despite whatever caused them.

"Bokuto-san—.." Akaashi started, forcing himself to speak without a hint of smile in his tone.

"You shouldn't even be calling me that! I don't deserve any respect. I'm just a loser who can't pay back his student bills on time..." Bokuto's crying died down to a slight whine. "I feel like I'm a total idiot. You know what-.." Bokuto pointed at Akaashi and spoke to him in an accusatory tone. "You're way too smart to be hanging around me, Akaashi."

Akaashi sighed in disappointment and crossed his arms, looking at Bokuto with a bored expression on his face. He inhaled deeply before speaking:  
"You are one of the smartest people I know, Kou-san." Bokuto's head perked up slightly at the sound of the new name Akaashi was using. Akaashi continued quietly, "You aren't stupid. You are just a forgetful person.” He smiled gently, his eyes softening as he gazed down at Bokuto. “Next time you need to remember something important like a bill, please just tell me. I will keep it in mind for you."

Bokuto sat up, another tear rolling down his cheek. He sniffled, looking at Akaashi with the most lovey-doves expression possible.  
"You're my best friend, 'Kaashi."   
He then scooted forward and leaned down, placing his face in Akaashi's lap. The older male wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist. “Please come to college with me- I dunno what I’ll do without you.”

Akaashi leaned down, placing his nose in Bokuto’s hair. He closed his eyes. “You’ve got it backwards,” He started, “I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”  
This was one of the more intimate moments that Akaashi shared with Bokuto. It wasn't bad... no. It wasn't bad at all, actually. Seeing this side of Koutarou was something that Akaashi could say he hadn't seen too much of. When he was 'dejected', he knew to just hype him up and tell him he was awesome- But this time was different. This time, he had to just listen. That’s all Bokuto needed right now.

Akaashi lifted his head and placed his hand on top of Bokuto's hair. As Bokuto continued to cry, he began running his fingers through it. He closed his eyes too, inhaling deeply before opening his eyes again. This was too much for his heart to take. Way, way too much.  
The feeling inside of his chest was overwhelming... Very overwhelming.  
"Bokuto-san..." He started, moving his hand away from his hair. "Could you sit up? Your head is heavy." He then grinned a bit. "Not sure how it's heavy since you claim you have no brain in there..."

Bokuto reluctantly sat up. "I dunno why my head's so big but stop making fun of me!" He laughed bitterly before wiping his red and puffy eyes off.   
He looked down at the bed and his smile disappeared. He looked like he felt a little better, yet still depressed at the same time. It made Akaashi frown.

The blue-eyed teen lifted Bokuto's head up gingerly. He then closed his eyes and, with slight hesitation, kissed Koutarou. He leaned in even further after a moment, placing both of his hands on the sides of Bokuto's face.

Bokuto's yellow eyes went wide. He couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, pulling away from the kiss. He stared at Akaashi in utter shock, his mouth falling agape as he blinked multiple times.  
"Am I dreaming or did you just kiss me?!" He yelled, the biggest smile on his face. When Akaashi grinned and looked away, Bokuto jumped up off the bed and began dancing around the room. "HEY, HEY, HEY- YOU TOTALLY JUST KISSED ME, AKAASHI!" He shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"So what?" Akaashi rolled his eyes and turned his head away from Bokuto, trying to force the silly grin off of his face. He felt his ears heating up and could feel his palms begin to grow sweaty. Damn, how was he even flustered? It was just Bokuto. "You're ridiculous, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto continued to dance around the room, humming a song for himself. He did the most awful and cringy dance moves, but it was cute in a way. He just couldn't contain his excitement. He then jumped up and down, holding grabby hands out for Akaashi to take.  
"Come dance with me! This deserves a celebration!" He begged. "You don't have to be embarrassed, I totally like you back, man!"

Akaashi turned back to Bokuto and stood up, holding his hands out. "I'm not embarrassed." He stared at his friend with an annoyed look on his face. Bokuto grabbed them, forcing Akaashi to dance with him. Akaashi looked bored, but he was truly happy inside of his heart.  
"I hope this doesn't happen next time we kiss," Akaashi stated bluntly, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck.

"THERE'S GONNA BE A NEXT TIME?!" Bokuto put his hands on Akaashi's waist, swaying back and forth. "OH YEAH!" He screamed, tilting his head back so that he could yell towards the sky. "Thank you, God!"

Then, the door opened. It was Bokuto's sister- the one from earlier. She had a messy bun in her hair now, was wearing a robe, and had a toothbrush in her mouth. Oh and she looked pissed.   
The girl pointed her toothbrush at them and snarled, "Would you two be QUIET?!" And then, slammed the door. She then opened it back up again and looked shocked. "You- Wow. Didn't think that was a thing." Then closed it again, laughter erupting from the outside of Bokuto’s bedroom.

They looked at each other and both fell into a fit of laughter. Bokuto leaned down, using Akaashi as his cane as he nearly fell over from laughter. Akaashi chuckled, closing his eyes and putting a hand over his mouth.

“Akaashi, can I call you Keiji now?” He asked.

“Do not refer to me.”

“AKAAASHHIII!”


End file.
